


Sedm let

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Translation in English available.
Relationships: Divish of Talmberg/Sir Robard | Bořek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Sedm let

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Seven Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542339) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar)



> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Byl velmi zesláblý, ale dle felčara se brzy plně zotaví. Potřeboval jen pořádné jídlo a odpočinek v čistém prostředí. A pro začátek se nenamáhat a nepouštět do žádné bitvy, Bořek ale věděl, že jeho pán rozhodně na válčení myšlenky nemá. Nepatřil mezi ty, co by konflikty okamžitě řešili mečem, navíc Talmberk byl momentálně v bezpečí. Alespoň na chvíli.

„Právě se vzbudil.“

Bořek se otočil po hlase ženy svého pána a mírně se uklonil.

„A ptal se po tobě,“ usmála se na něj vlídně, leč v hloubce, nesmírné hloubce jejích očí se skrýval nebetyčný smutek pramenící nejen v tom, že sotva jejího muže pustí z vězení, sotva se stihne se svou ženu přivítat a ujistit ji, že bude v pořádku, tak volá jen a jen po svém příteli.

Bořek si nebyl jist, nakolik Štěpánka tuší, nehodlal své štěstí ale pokoušet, a to nikdy.

„Půjdu za ním,“ pronesl rozhodně, nicméně se snažil o co nejmírnější tón, jímž se pokoušel vyjádřit Štěpánce nejen úctu, ale především pokoru. Pokud by si nepřála, aby jejího muže viděl, neprotivil by se jí. Počkal by, až by jej jeho pán zavolal sám a výslovně jej vyzval, aby vstoupil.

„Jen jdi,“ přikývla Štěpánka, úsměv ztuhlý, a ještě když Bořek za sebou zavíral dveře, cítil na zátylku její nebetyčně smutný pohled.

Veškeré myšlenky na Štěpánku se mu ale v hlavy vykouřili v momentě, kdy se octl v místnosti jen s Divišem. Jak dlouho to bylo? Skoro sedm let, co byl uvězněn, a Bořek s tím nemohl vůbec nic udělat…

Teď jej ale měli všichni zpátky, a přestože svého pána Bořek viděl moc dobře už tehdy, kdy jej pomáhal dostat do čerstvě připraveného pokoje a čisté postele, teprve nyní si dovolil doufat, že s ním bude moci prohodit pár slov.

Jaké však bylo Bořkovo překvapení, když spatřil Diviše, kterak se zády opírá o čelo postele a s přátelským úsměvem jej vyhlíží. Barva do tváří se mu již stačila navrátit, pomyslel si Bořek nadějeplně a vykročil směrem k posteli.

„Rád vidím, můj pane, že se cítíš lépe,“ poklonil se Bořek a zastavil se na krok od Diviše.

„A já tě rád opět vidím, tentokrát v o něco lepším rozpoložení,“ cukl mu koutek úst skoro rozverně, přičemž Bořek měl co dělat, aby svého pána nestiskl v objetí. Nehodlal ale takový útok na osobní prostor riskovat, pročež si dovolil takřka neznatelný úsměv. „Posaď se, příteli,“ vyzval jej Diviš a Bořek se usadil na židli vedle postele.

Ačkoliv se Bořek snažil, moc dobře si uvědomoval, že čím déle se pak upřeně a se zájmem díval do laskavých očí svého pána, tak i jeho pohled jihnul, a sotva se nadál, alespoň dlaň položil na postel a srdce se mu sevřelo v momentě, kdy ji Diviš sevřel ve své. Hrudí se mu rozšířil pocit čiré radosti, po tváři pak malý úsměv, který prostě nemohl svému pánovi upřít.

„Pomohl bys mi vstát? Chci se podívat na nebe…“ požádal Diviš a pevněji drženou ruku stiskl, snad aby ukázal, že má dostatek síly, aby tu krátkou cestu s podporou zvládl.

„Jistě,“ přikývl Bořek, jenž sice věděl, že by měl Diviš odpočívat a nejlépe jen ležet, přeci jen mu ale nemohlo na duchu uškodit, když se podívá ven a nadechne čerstvého vzduchu. I proto Bořek vstal, židli odsunul a okno dokořán otevřel.

Diviš se mezitím stačil dostal na kraj postele, přičemž Bořek namáhavě polkl při pohledu na svého pána, pohublého a slabého. Místo lítosti však pocítil vztek na svět, který byl k Divišovi natolik krutý, vzápětí se mu ale podařilo zaměřit na pozitivnější věci. Objal svého pána pod paží a pomohl mu vstát. Pomaličku poté došli k oknu, odkud do pokoje pronikaly teplé sluneční paprsky a příjemný, jarní vítr.

„To je krása,“ vydechl Diviš a Bořek mu dal zapravdu. Kdyby byl sedm let zavřený v cele, také by mu pohled na nebe udělal nesmírnou radost stejně jako čerstvý vzduch v plicích. Takřka dojatě na svého pána pohlédl, brzy se ale dal dohromady, Diviše lépe podepřel, ovšem místo toho, aby se Diviš snažil vyprostit a dokázat, že umí stát sám, ochotně se nechat držet dál.

Bořek mu za to byl vděčný. Nerad by se se svých pánem hádal, k čemuž ostatně docházelo v minulosti minimálně. Divišova mírná povaha jej hravě uměla zklidnit, připravit o vztek i trudomyslnost, pročež Bořkova náklonost k Divišovi neustále rostla, a neměla šanci vyprchat ani během těch sedmi let, ani během momentu, kdy dokázal jeho pán sotva stát na nohou. Právě naopak. Bořek si byl jistý, že nyní už nikomu nedovolí, aby Divišovi ublížil, a kdo by se o to pokusil, bude se muset nejprve změřit s jeho mečem.

Podobné hrdinské, leč přeci jen násilné myšlenky nicméně Bořek pustil z hlavy v momentě, kdy se k němu Diviš vyloženě přitiskl a důvěřivě mu položil dlaň na hrudník, částečně se otočil, načež Bořkovi nebránilo nic, aby svého pána alespoň částečně objal. Nechal Diviše, aby si opřel tvář o jeho rameno, ruka mu pak sklouzla níže, takže držel svého pána spíše kolem pasu.

Neubránil se. A vlastně ani nechtěl. S láskou se svírajícím srdcem sklonil tvář a umístil polibek do šedivějících vlasů člověka, za něhož by položil život kdykoliv a kdekoliv.

„Moc jsi mi chyběl, příteli,“ pronesl Diviš tiše, procítěně, až se z toho Bořek krátce zachvěl.

„Ty mně také, můj pane,“ odvětil a společně s Divišem se znovu zadíval ven na nebe s pár mráčky. „Snad k tobě budou následující léta milosrdnější. To bych si moc přál.“

„Nápodobně,“ vydechl Diviš, v hlase lehkost a úleva. „Především bych si přál, aby mě už nikdy nikdo nepřinutil opustit bezpečí tvé náruče…“

Bořek zavřel oči a znovu se zachvěl. Nezapomněl to. Ani po těch letech v kobce nezapomněl, jak jeho něžná slova dokázala pohladit na duši.

„Přesně tak, můj pane,“ přinutil se Bořek říci, a přestože věděl, že on sám neumí seskládat slova do vět způsobem, jenž by se s Divišovým mohl měřit, cítil, že upřímnost jeho sdělení bude Divišovi stačit.

Zároveň si jej přitiskl ještě blíže, nicméně s citem, aby zesláblému pánovi Talmberka neublížil, ovšem Diviš si ani v nejmenším nestěžoval. Právě naopak se zavrtěl v Bořkově náručí tak, že nyní pozvedl tvář a zahleděl se do té Bořkovy.

„Čekal jsem sedm let na tvůj další polibek,“ splynulo mu ze rtů a Bořek jen beze slov hleděl do té hluboké modři plné lásky, z níž se mu snad celý život podlamovala kolena. Byl voják, dobrý voják, který nešel pro svůj palcát daleko, leč stačil jediný pohled, jediné gesto jeho pána, aby se z vojáka stal nejlepší přítel, spolehlivý důvěrník a především něžný milenec. „Sedm let jsem čekal, až mě znovu políbíš, a nyní tě prosím, příteli můj nejvěrnější, abys již neotálel a poctil mě svou přízní…“

„Neprahnu po ničím jiném,“ zašeptal Bořek, než se modrýma očima mihl radost mísící se s touhou, kterou v sobě pocítil i Bořek, když po dlouhých letech spojil rty své a svého pána.

Líbal jej a držel v náručí, zatímco v nitru si konečně dovolil přiznat, že ten dlouhý čas odloučení jejich lásku a důvěru a něhu neodnesl a že jejich pouto zůstalo takřka nedotčeno, a snad mohlo být v budoucnu i posíleno. 


End file.
